The Cure is Worse Than the 7D's
by Superfloxes
Summary: Sneezy is fed up with all his allergies, and wants to be cured. It succeeds, and he couldn't be happier! However, this change brings about unexpected consequences for those around him...
1. Flower Power

**Author Notes -** " _ **Plus, never got to pitch ep where Sneezy gets cured sending the 7D into choas (sic) - 'The Cure is Worse Than the 7D's" - Damon Murphy**_

 **One thing that always interests me is reading about 'What Could Have Been'. You know, the stuff that could've been but wasn't.** _ **Inside Out**_ **is a great example of** **this.**

 **When the show was coming to a close, one of people behind the show mentioned he never got to pitch an episode titled 'The Cure is Worse Than the 7Ds'.** **I've quoted the tweet above. As far as I'm aware, he didn't go into detail of what said 'chaos' was. So, I used my imaaaginaaation and thought about it.**

 **Then I came up with an idea I thought was so genius that I wished the episode did get pitched.**

 **It helps that Sneezy is quite possibly my second favourite on the show, second only to Bashful. So, I wrote this.**

 **This story takes place before 'A Sneeze in Time', but after everything else. I say this cos Hildy explicitly states that the evil geese were her final spell. Wow did this show get weird.**

 **I don't know if anyone's reading 7D fanfics long after the show ended, but if you are... hi there! And heigh-story-ho!**

 **CHAPTER ONE - FLOWER POWER**

It was your typical day in the kingdom in Jollywood. The day was bright and sunny, the kingdom was bustling, and the citizens were screaming in utter terror as they were attacked for what seemed like the fourth time in the past week.

The attacks had been particularly harsh and common as of late.

Today, well...

'There are vines EVERYWHERE!' The panicky advisor screamed, his voice several octaves higher than usual.

Long root-like vines spread throughout the kingdom, slithering into the houses like a curious snake in a gun testing ground (cos Swiss cheese is cliché). People ran out screaming as one vine snuck its way into the café, swiping up all the coffee and biscuits for itself.

'Run away!'

'That was MY iced tea!'

One curious branch of the infestation crept up the stairs of a mostly vacant house. It crawled across the floor, and through the gap in a door. Steam and off-key singing filled the room. The vine peered through the shower curtains, to the woman washing herself.

The woman noticed the vine watching her, and gave it a smile and a nice pose.

'Like what you see?' She asked, fluttering her eyes.

The vine flinched, and fled from the house in an instant.

An infestation of such magnitude could only be caused by one of two things. Either the farmer dwarf forgot to clean away the weeds from her crops again, or - as it always was - a certain couple was bent on taking over and activated plan number sixty-seven.

The man and woman soared through the air on their witch's brooms - or witch's mop in the man's case - laughing evilly as they zapped their wands at the vines, making them grow faster and longer.

' _Oh wild vines, grow strong and fast,_ ' The woman chanted. ' _To make sure that Queenie's reign will not last!_ '

'Yeah, what she said!' The man added.

The identity of this couple need not remain a secret, for it is obvious who they were. Only Hildy and Grim would attempt a scheme so dastardly and strange.

Key word, of course, being 'attempt'.

Hildy could hardly believe it. Of course, her plans always worked - at first at least - but this plan was working especially well. Those who weren't fleeing for their lives out of the kingdom got caught up by the vines, completely unable to do anything.

But the best part? That wasn't even the end of their brilliant plan.

' _Now vines so strong and full of-!_ '

'Ooh ooh ooh!' Her husband said as he flew up to her. 'Can I do this part?'

To both his request and his interrupting her spell, she rolled her eyes and groaned.

'Remember what happened last time I let you finish a spell?'

'Yeeeaaah-no.'

'We were supposed to reduce the castle walls to dust, but you ended up destroying our house... again.'

'Oh yeah!'

After giving him 'the look', she twirled her wand around to launch the spell and continue from that little pointless moment.

'Pwease, Hildy-Wildy... pwease?'

She sighed. The guy was already cute as was, but the moment he pulled out the baby-talk and the big twinkling eyes he was irresistible.

'Fine. But if you screw this up, you'll be turned into a frog, intentionally this time. And I am **not** kissing you.'

'Okay!'

He twirled his wand around - that sounds wrong - and recited the chant his wife was supposed to say.

' _Now vines so strong and full of power, make 'em stiff with paralysing flowers!_ '

Surprisingly, part two of the plan went without a hitch, as flowers the size of the dwarfs themselves sprouted throughout the long green plants.

It wasn't just the kingdom below being overrun by the aggressive greenery. It had gone up the hill, and concealed the castle in its powerful web. There wasn't a castle, moreso vines in the shape of a castle. The icky lime green looked good.

Hildy waited...

And there it was. The Bing Bong Bell. The Queenie's only thought any time anything went even slightly wrong. With the Bing Bong Bell, came the 7D. And with the 7D, came either a plan crumbling away, or even more satisfaction.

'Grim, you stay here and round-up the rest of this quaint little village. I'm going to take care of those 7D.'

'Aw, how come you get to go after them?'

'Because I said so. GO!'

The flower plant wormed its way through the castle windows and doors, meeting together in the throne room, creating a clustercuss of flora.

'I think the plant is getting a little out of control.' The queen said nonchalantly, giving the greatest understatement in a while.

She could speak so calmly as she sat with no current issues on her throne. The ones around her, on the other hand...

'Somebody, STOP THE VINES!' Her advisor yelled, not being of any use to anyone as he ran around in circles.

While Starchy panicked about, useless to the current situation, the ones who the queen called in to help in the first place were finding themselves fighting a losing battle.

'What's our plan again, Smartest Guy in Jollywood?' Grumpy demanded, the plant having grabbed him by the ankles and now dragging him across the floor.

Doc peered close at the vine around his body with a magnifying glass from his hat. 'Hm... seems to be a _Cissus septem_... oh, but it's a few shades too dark.'

Happy danced on the spot, dodging each branch that tried to grab him. As usual, he was just a bit too happy with the situation.

He got an idea, and pulled his guitar out of thin freaking air. 'I know! I can play some soothing music to calm the vines down.'

'How the CHEESE BALLS would that work?!'

'You got any better ideas? Besides, it'll relax our nerves!'

Grumpy mentally disagreed; the music would certainly **not** calm his nerves. He would disagree verbally, but one vine wrapped itself around his mouth.

Happy strummed up a few warm-up notes, before one particularly annoyed string of the plant snatched the guitar out of his hands and smashed it into several pieces on the floor.

The vines were beginning to grow on Grumpy, figuratively _and_ literally.

'So you don't like guitars? If you give me a moment I can pick up my pipe organ from home.'

Grumpy could only hope they went for the neck next.

Bashful blended into all of the green, vanishing from sight. No one would think he was there, if it wasn't for his girly shrieking. Good for him though, the vines missed him. Still, the clustercuss overwhelmed him.

Dopey focused more on rescuing a family of mice and getting them to safety than saving his friends.

Meanwhile, Sleepy settled on a leafy hammock the plant created, sleeping right through the chaos.

'Ooh, you're quite a strong plant, aren't you?' Queen Delightful said, as she was lifted into the air.

Sneezy leapt into action, onto the throne with a fist pointed at the vine lifting their queen up.

'Let her go you, uh, big plant! I'll-'

He found himself cut short by the big plant apparently having heard his comment, as it sprouted a giant yellow flower the size of him that instantly opened up. For obvious reasons, he backed away from the blossom.

There was not just one flower, as tons of them bloomed across the greenery.

'Ooh!' Queen D exclaimed, as oblivious as ever. 'I like these flowers!'

Everything came to a slight stand-still for a moment, as Hildy perched herself in a window to watch the fun unfold.

'Uh, D-Doc...' Bashful stammered from wherever he was. 'W-What's with the flowers?'

Doc gasped, finally on track. 'Of course, I should've known. These flowers can only belong to _Toxicodendron impediendum_!'

A few moments of awkward silence...

'Which is...' Grumpy said.

'More commonly known as the Paralysing Posey! They-'

He had no time to explain, as one of the flowers coughed up a cloud of pollen onto Grumpy. Before he could even complain about it, he fell to the floor paralysed stiff.

Bashful screamed, and dived for cover. Unfortunately, he leapt before he looked, and jumped right into another pollen cloud. He couldn't move or make a sound, but his pupils shrunk.

'Jus. Ged. HA-EE!' Grumpy struggled to say.

'No need to panic, fellas.' Doc said. 'Paralysis caused by _Toxicodendron impediendum_ can easily be cured by-'

The _Toxicodendron impediendum_ must've had some level of awareness, because it paralysed him before he could even start to explain the cure.

Hildy was just about ready to cackle in glee, but still she waited, making sure all of those 7D were powerless before advancing.

Sleepy fell to the floor with a rather loud THUD.

'Oh no, it's got Sleepy too!' Sneezy yelled.

'Wait, no, he's fine. Just asleep!' Happy said.

The woman savoured the wonderful moment of her plan working perfe-

'Hey Hildy!'

Grim flew up to her and spoke so suddenly, she jumped and nearly dropped her wand.

' _What?!_ '

'I rounded up the Jollywoodians like you told me to! What now? Ooh, have you got the 7D yet?'

The sacrifices of marriage may have been worth putting up with, but boy did the disadvantages become obvious sometimes.

'No. Not yet.'

...

'Can we takeover now?'

'WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!'

Sleepy managed to open his eyes very, very slowly at the sound of the yelling. Amongst the green blurs, he saw something pink and blue. As his vision sharpened, he recognised their pale faces.

'It's the Glo-!' A pollen cloud cut him short.

Fortunately, he managed to say just enough.

'The Glooms? I should've known.' Sneezy said, for a moment forgetting about the queen. 'How else would these vines-?'

 ***THUD***

The borderline wooden body of the queen dropped to the floor, little yellow clouds still lingering around her. Her big crown rolled dramatically into the middle of the room.

'Oh no! Queen Deli... De...'

In his distress, Sneezy overlooked the little bits of pollen.

Hildy saw the lovely crown up the taking, figured that four out of seven was enough, and flew in. She swiped the crown up, and let everyone in the room who still could bask in all her 'queenly' glory.

'With your little queenie out of commission, I'll be taking over now!'

She cackled, a fantastic evil laugh ruined by her husband trying and failing to join in.

'So... as your first act as queen,' Happy said, perhaps a little too optimistic. 'Could you help us get rid of the vines and un-paralyse my friends, please?'

Unsurprisingly, she didn't comply, and instead gave him a look that screamed 'you are such an idiot'. To the joy of Grumpy, a flower quickly ended Happy's attempts of talking it out.

'Thank 'ou!'

'Besides,' The witch continued. 'Only my wand could possibly fix this.'

In the moment of silence that roughly translated to 'wow, you're stupid', the realisation of what she just did came over her, and she promptly bashed her own face with her wand.

'Was telling them how to beat us part of the plan?'

'SHUT UP, GRIM!'

'Will do!'

She shoved that little hiccup aside, and went on and on about how her plan was otherwise perfect and how everyone now had to obey her, getting so boring and repetitive it's best if it's not repeated.

Sneezy tried to contain the inevitable blast, but the lingering pollen was doing its work.

' _Ah... ahhh_...'

'And unless you get your little hands on my wand,' She _continued_ to gloat. 'You'll never beat-'

' _AAHHH-_ _ **CHOOO!**_ '

Like everyone around him, the kid had his name for a very good reason.

His sneeze knocked him off his feet, and launched Hildy from her broom. The crown clunked on the floor, and the wand fell... right into the hands of Dopey, who whistled a triumphant tune.

'Good catch, Dope-ster!' Sneezy cheered.

Hildy got to her feet, and growled at the oddball dwarf. She refused to be beaten by someone whose name was literally DOPEY.

Sneezy went to defend his friend, but the pollen didn't relent. The wave of sniffles hit him. It wasn't enough to paralyse him at least, but still he hated this sensation.

'Give that back to me, you derpy-!'

' _AHHH-_ _ **CHOO!**_ '

This time, Hildy was sent flying into the wall, leaving Dopey untouched. Before she could get back into action, she got showered with the paralysing pollen, and fell to the ground with a muffled scream.

'G'im! The unpa'alyse s'ell!'

Dopey enjoyed himself, whistling happily and waving the wand about. Either he completely forgot about everything that was going on, or he simple saw an opportunity to have fun.

'Dopey!' Sneezy called. 'Try to undo the para-ra-ra... _AH-CHOO!_ ' He threw himself into a wall. 'Undo the paralysis!'

While the sneezy dwarf did his thing in the corner, Dopey waved the magical stick around. He whistled out a chant, and while this is purely guessing, it probably translated to:

' _To this green infestation, let's put an end. Undo the paralysis on all of my friends!_ '

Pinkish magic shot out from the wand and at his friends. One by one, the stiffness in their bodies wore off and they gasped for air. First Doc, then Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Queen D, and of course Grumpy last.

'First to be got and last to be helped... of course.' He remarked.

Swarms of magic squeezed through the castle walls and undid the pollen's effects on all of the citizens. Dopey handed the crown back to the queen, who was getting her stiff muscles into motion again.

'Now I know how Pinochle feels...'

'That's **Pinocchio** you... never mind.'

Dopey wasn't done yet. The gloomy couple were forced to watch as he spun the wand in the air and whistled another chant. The vines retreated on his command, getting shorter and shorter until they all met right where they started growing, now small enough to be dug up and made into a house plant, if one was insane enough.

All that remained of the infestation were specks of pollen, floating around everywhere but hardly enough to cause any paralysis.

'HORRAY!' Most of them cheered.

Starchbottom returned to the scene, still screaming his head off. Upon seeing the flora all gone, he slowly calmed down. It didn't stop the looks.

'So the big scary plant is gone now?' He regained his composure, trying to act like he didn't just spend the last eleven minutes as a panicky mess. 'I knew we could take down that big plant thing if we remained calm.'

He was swiftly ignored.

The Glooms swooped by, hitching a ride on the magical flying mop, and the woman snatched her wand back.

'Look who's laughing now!'

'Us. Ha ha!'

'Just... just stop talking. Please.'

The dwarfs got themselves ready for any attack, except for Sneezy. He had hoped that when the flowers went away, his nose would stop going nuts, but it would not stop twitching.

' _Gya-ha...!_ '

Why would it stop? Spring had just arrived once again and allergy season was going strong.

' _Ahh... ahhhh..._ '

'What can you gremlins possibly do when we have all the power?'

The five stood their ground, ready to defend their queen from any possible spell. Wait, five? Yes, while Sneezy was having a bad time in the corner, Bashful went into hiding, horrified of their magical potential.

The shy dwarf wanted to help his friends and defend his queen. Of course he did, but the paralysis was strong in his mind. The mere of thought of being stiff and unable to do anything but watch the world go by was enough to scare him into submission.

Meanwhile, Sneezy was preparing a big one.

' _Aaahhhh..._ '

You probably know exactly where this is going. There was only one way it could go.

' _ **AHHH-CHOOOOOO!**_ '

With that explosion, the Glooms were blasted right through the castle walls, leaving a large hole that they'd be paying for. They screamed like wild cats as they soared through the sky, vanishing with a twinkle.

Happy waved as they left. 'Bye-bye!'

'And good riddance!' Grumpy yelled.

'And look at our new window!' Queen D said. 'I can see the enchanted forest from here.'

'Y-Yeah, we did it...' Bashful muttered, a fake smile on his face.

The shy one emerged from his hiding spot, trying to look as though he had fought beside the others, when in reality he felt absolutely awful.

'And we couldn't have done it without-' Doc began.

The leader wanted to thank the dwarf who helped save the day, but he instead placed everyone's attention on the guy by himself, who was having grave difficulty coping with the otherwise harmless traces of the pollen in the air.

'Are you alright there, Sneezy?' Happy asked.

' _Aah... AH-CHOO!_ '

'I'm gonna say... no.' Grumpy said, almost intentionally not helping.

The kid couldn't even stand, stuck in the middle of a terrible sneezing fit. Normally, the sight would be a cue to panic, since it was typically followed by someone getting launched or something collapsing on itself.

He was quite the walking disaster area, especially at Spring.

'I-I-I think the p-p-p - _AHH-_ _ **CHOO!**_ \- the pollen is getting to me! I ne-need to- _AHHH-_ _ **CHOOO!**_ '

Now, however, he looked more like a poor little child. He tried to breathe, but every breath was taken away.

'Winkers!' Sleepy exclaimed. 'He won't stop.'

Doc tried to figure out just what was going on. It wasn't atypical for something like this to happen, especially during Spring, but he was inside, away from all the flowers and animals.

'I-Is he okay?' Bashful asked.

The same inside filled with leftover pollen and housing a fluffy dog currently shedding his Winter coat all over the place.

And if the incident with the Big Bad Wolf taught them anything, it was that being inside sometimes wasn't enough to stop him from throwing their house up into the air, and making them spend days fixing everything up.

'I gotta...gotta... _HAA-CHOOO!_ '

This one was a strong one, and not just a weak cry for help.

'WAAAAAAA-'

Starchy was caught up in it.

 _*SMASH*_

And it sent him through the wall, creating another hole.

'-AAAAAH!'

 _*SPLASH*_

And straight into the moat.

'Lord Starchbottom!' Queen D said. 'This isn't the time for a swim.'

The 6D hadn't never seen their second-youngest member in such a state. With a sneezing fit like that, he would either destroy the whole castle or faint very soon.

'W-Why... _AH-CHOO!_ ... won't it... _AHH-_ _ **CHOOO!**_ ... stop?! _Ah... ahhh..._ _ **AHHH-CHOOOOO!**_ '

Doc knew what they had to do. 'Sorry your majesty,' He said. 'But we'll have to get Sneezy home. With all the _Toxicodendron impediendum_ pollen floating around, not to mention all of Sir Yipsalot's fur...'

As if to demonstrate his point, the titular white doggy had a good scratch, throwing more of his fur around. While Queen D was very often oblivious to anything of concern, judging by her look of worry she seemed to understand how bad it was.

'This isn't a good place for him to be. He'll be a lot better at home.'

She smiled. 'Of course you can take him home! Take the whole night off if you want. I'm sure Lord Starchbottom will help me clean up.'

You could hear the frustrated groan of despair coming from the moat.

 **Author Notes - Aaand there's the set-up. Long vines growing flowers that spread paralysing pollen. Cos. It was important I established:** _ **a**_ **, a motivation for Sneezy to get cured, and** _ **b**_ **, the personalities of everyone now. Why? No reason...**

 **I love the Glooms, mostly because they're basically Jessie and James from** _ **Pokémon**_ **but married. The two don't fit into the story all too much, so I at least gave them a big part in the very beginning.**

 **Something kinda funny is that when I started writing this, likely due to it being the start of Spring here, I got a lot of hay fever pill ads on YouTube. I always responded with something like 'I get it, I have a story to write'.**


	2. The Cure

**Author Notes - Wow! I was surprised to see that people, even if it's only a few, actually did check this out. Considering how the show ended two years ago, I'm shocked anyone's still here at all! (I came in recently... very very late. Which might be a good thing - I'm a better writer now.)**

 **Let me give you a hint on the 'chaos' that I have in mind. When Sneezy gets cured, what is he** _ **not**_ **going to be anymore? Hm...**

 **As another hint, it kinda reminds me of the MLP episode where Discord messed with Twilight's friends. Or maybe when Twilight mixed up her friends' cutie marks. In either case, Sneezy is in Twilight's position.**

 **The ages of them elude me. While most of them are obviously adults, and Dopey likely isn't, Bashful and Sneezy lose me. The former has a (granted, short) beard but the voice of someone going through puberty, and the latter doesn't even have that.**

 **The biggest habit I'm trying to overcome is never wanting to write 'said'. I blame primary school for giving me bad advice.**

 **CHAPTER TWO - THE CURE**

Fortunately, the _Toxicodendron impediendum_ hadn't reached their clock home. All the windows were closed, and the sun set behind the distant mountains.

Happy entered the kitchen pretty much immediately. 'Who wants some of my famous _Whoopty Doopty Schmoodily Stew_ for dinner tonight?'

'No.' Grumpy answered, short and simple.

'Well too bad, cos I've already started!'

Sneezy had been settled on the couch. He breathed in and out, grateful to finally have clear air. Well, as clear as air in a clock with six other people living in it could be. Anything was better than the flowery outside.

'Danks guys...' He said, his voice noticeably more stuffy than usual.

He rested his head in the soft back of the couch. The usually more-energetic dwarf felt positively exhausted after his fits.

'What was _going on_ there?' Bashful asked.

'You couldn't stop!' Sleepy added, laying on the couch next to him and already half asleep.

He didn't quite know the answer himself.

'Id jusd god a bid doo mu... doo mu...'

Everyone in the area had long ago learned to look for the signs. With him, you could never tell when it was going to be small and harmless, or powerful enough to send someone to Saturn and back.

' _Ah... ahhh..._ '

One would think being inside would stop him from, as he put it, going kablooey.

' _ **KA-BLOOOOEEEEYYY!**_ '

Usually it helped. Sometimes it didn't, and this time it was fairly high on the power spectrum.

The ceiling above them and up hopped into the air...

 ***CRAA-AA-ASH***

... and slammed back down into place. Everyone stood perfectly still, practically waiting for all the walls to crumble and collapse. Aside from a single plate sliding out of the cupboard and breaking in two on the floor, nothing happened.

'Not gonna say it.' Grumpy said. 'Not. Gonna. Say it.'

'Looks like everything-!' Happy yelled.

'Don't say it!'

Fortunately, all that happened was that a glass fell over, not even cracking. The stew didn't even spill a single drop.

'Dopey!' Doc said. 'I told you, all pets are to be kept away from the couch.'

' **AAAAHHHHH!** '

The random girly shriek could only belong to Bashful. The reason for this scream was clear - his hat had been blown off, exposing his soft face and scruffy hair. His heart raced, unable to bare the thought of being seen.

'Bashful, calm-'

'Gottahidegottahide **gottahide!** '

Before anyone could calm him down, he ran around the room, hyperventilating. He searched in desperation for any kind of cover. In his panic, he snapped off the shade of a lamp, and slipped it on. Safe from any looks, his nerves finally relaxed.

Dopey picked up the drippy green hat from the floor, and whistled, not caring too much about the spit. The shy guy stomped over, and swiped his precious hat back.

Sneezy cringed. Not only did he feel awful - utter exhaustion and complete congestion would do that to anyone - but he hated it whenever he caused trouble for his friends.

'Soup's ready, fellas!' Only Happy could completely ignore both the panicky dwarf and the house getting blasted into the air.

Oh well. At least he could have some soup.

* * *

Never mind.

Sneezy rested his head in his hand, and stirred his spoon slowly through the soup. He usually loved Happy's soup. In fact, it was so good that even Grumpy enjoyed it.

'The soup's alright,' He said. 'But it could use a little more...'

'Cheese?' Happy finished.

'I was going to say salt, but that's a good idea too. I'd recommend Wensleydale.'

Sneezy wanted to enjoy it, but his nose was so stuffed he couldn't taste a thing, which was an accomplishment considering all the tastes in Happy's creations.

The others sipped their soup in a way that it almost made a song.

' _Ooh, with a spoon, with a bowl, with the music in your soul..._ '

'Not now!'

Well, he might as well finish it off before it got cold. He scooped some of it up into his spoon, and...

' _AAHHH-_ _ **CHOOOO!**_ '

With that, the soup erupted everywhere. Nothing remained in the bowl, and the contents were instead covering the table and his face.

'Sneezy!' Grumpy yelled, wiping the splash off his face. 'What did I say about sneezing at the dinner table? Especially when I'm eating at it!'

The kid showed hardly any change of expression, but he squeezed his spoon so hard it hurt.

'Don't be so hard on him, Grumpy.' Doc said. 'You know he can't h-'

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'

In a moment of rage, he slammed his spoon into the table. It bounced away, nearly smacking Bashful in the face, who had ducked down from the sudden shouting.

The fellas stared in silence for a few seconds, their minds requiring a moment to fully register what just happened. He could be rather outspoken - nearly as much as _Grumpy_ at times - but it wasn't like him to shout at little provocation.

He slammed his fists on the table, closing his eyes and bracing through the pain.

'Uh, can't take _what_ anymore?' Happy asked, smiling awkwardly.

The jolly idiot was pretty sure on what the answer was, and just wanted to end the silence.

' _ **What**_ _do you think?_ '

Never had his voice sounded so angry and bitter before. Bashful had slinked away, and disappeared from sight.

'I am **done** with all this sneezing!'

No one had the words to respond. For something he went through often, he almost never complained.

Happy laughed, though it was clearly nervous and fake. 'You sure? You deal with it all the time and you seem just fine with it.' Even as he said it, it didn't sound right.

Grumpy groaned. 'Why dontcha put up with it like the rest of us?'

Sneezy didn't like the feeling of rage building and building, but he couldn't help it. _Put up with it? Rest of us?_

'You know you don't suffer as much as I do!'

'You kiddin' me? You've sneezed me all the way to Australia!'

'Do you think I _liked_ doing that? Do you really think being thrown to Australia _once_ is on the same level as **lifetime misery**?'

Doc had had enough. 'FELLAS!'

The boys all looked to him.

He sighed, and spoke calmly. 'Sneezy... is that really how you feel?'

The kid was silent. Now that someone had asked him directly, with that soft tone, he found himself a little loss for words.

He was usually fine with his situation, but he didn't like it either. The hurricanes he unleashed could be useful, like easily moving a heavy organ across the room, or incredibly dangerous, like destroying half their hometown within a minute.

His mind was made up. 'Yeah, I-I think...' Albeit not certainly.

Doc smiled. 'Come with me.'

Their leader left the table, and began walking away. After thinking for a moment, Sneezy decided to follow him.

The young dwarf followed his leader up the stairs, unsure of where the current situation was going. The two entered the bedroom, no doubt on the way to the workshop.

On one of the beds, rested a strange little creature. Well, not so little since it took up the whole bed. It resembled a blue griffin that fell into some fur-and-feather removal, with some spikes on its tail. It was oddly adorable for a furless creature covered in wrinkly skin.

The sight made the young dwarf smile. 'Hey, Sniffy!' He called.

The furless-featherless-griffin lifted his head at the sound of his owner calling his name. He crawled down from the bed, normally soaring through the air but feeling a bit sluggish that day, and walked over to his owner.

The griffin circled around his owner, then dropped onto his back with his legs in the air, requesting a belly rub. Sneezy complied, and the griffin couldn't look happier.

He couldn't help but notice that Sniffy seemed to be a bit more plump than usual, but he didn't care.

'Good boy! At least you don't make me sne... make me...'

Just because his pet didn't set off his allergies, didn't mean something else wouldn't. Probably just pollen again.

' _HA-CHOO!_ '

As per his command, Sniffy breathed out a stream of fire. It left a bed a crispy mess... Sleepy's bed.

'Oh, he won't be happy with me...'

'Sneezy! Never mind the bed. You can bring Sniffy with you, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble. Uh, any _more_ trouble.'

Th dwarfs and griffin made their way up to the workshop. The three or so work-desks had layers upon layers of blueprints. Various tools were strewn across the floor. Gears and other engineering things were stacked by the dozens. It wasn't exactly neat, but great inventions were made there.

Sneezy took one step in, and a cog found itself under his foot. He kicked it aside.

'You really need to clean this place up.' He said.

'It isn't mess. It's organised chaos.'

Sniffy, being the curious creature that he was, poked his beak into an open draw. It was filled with screwdrivers of many shapes and sizes.

'Sooo, what are we here for?'

Doc opened a cabinet, pulled out a stack of papers, and placed them on a desk. One sheet from the top fell to the floor, and Sneezy picked it up.

 _Cats, goose feathers, wool, pepper, dogs, daisies, perfume..._

Page one of the list of his many, many allergies no doubt.

'You see, I've written down every single thing you're allergic to, no matter how specific.'

'Oookay. Why did you write all of it down, then keep it up here where no one would read it?'

Doc smiled and shook his head; the guy still didn't get it, did he?

'I'm sure you remember the time we thought you were allergic to Grumpy.'

'Yeah. That wasn't very - Sniffy! Drop it!'

Sniffy held a big lever in his beak, apparently convinced it was a bone. Listening to his owner, he dropped it.

'Uh, yes.' Doc continued. 'You might also recall that I was going to work on a _cure_.'

Sneezy looked back to his leader, his attention piqued. He didn't say a word, but Doc knew he had him.

'Of course, it turned out you were actually allergic to squirrels, but I still had those plans.'

'Y-You mean, you...?'

Without answering his question and wanting to drag the reveal out as long as possible, Doc opened up his Encyclopaedia Enchantica, and flipped through various pages.

'First, the existence of the Delightnotium and Gloomnotium got me curious. So, I decided to see if there were other stones like that. Grumpnotium, Happynotium, Sleepnotium, Dopenotium, Bashnotium, Docnotium... and...'

He stopped on the page of nine gems, that had each been labelled. A circle surrounded the tiny green stone at the bottom.

'Very small traces of Sneeznotium.'

'Sneeznotium?!'

Sneezy had no clue what emotion he should've been feeling. Excitement? Shock? Even anger? What came out was simply surprise.

'Unfortunately, the traces were too small to properly work.'

'Oh...' Disappointment sufficed.

'Let me finish. The traces were too small to properly work _raw_. And anyway, that solution by itself would only work if the Sneeznotium was in contact with you.'

He motioned towards the young dwarf, who just wanted him to get to the point and followed him to the desk.

'And considering all your allergies, there needed to be a stronger solu-'

'Can you get to the point already?!'

Something small flew out of the latch in his hat and landed in his hands.

'By combining the fine traces with pollen and cat fur, then compressing it all into one tiny ball, I have created...'

'A cure?'

'Yep.'

The news hit him, and hit him hard. He had no words. All the sneezing, all the sniffling, all the itchy skin... gone.

'I have the antidote to this cure somewhere in this room, so this change will not be permanent, but you still need to decide: do you want to go through with it?'

'I-I don't know. My sneezes can be really helpful when they're not out of control, but they can cause a lot of trouble too.'

'Do _you_ want to go through with it?'

He took a moment to think.

'Yes. This is what I want.'

As he said it, he still wasn't quite sure, but as he thought about it more, the better it seemed. He had always dreamed of cuddling kittens in the middle of a flowery field while giant shakers poured pepper over him - sounded weird when he thought about it that way - and this was his ticket to that dream.

'Now all you have to do is swallow this pill.'

He recoiled at the thought. 'Do I have to?'

'Sneezy, how old are you?'

Doc went from a kind leader to a condescending father figure in seconds.

'Come on! Swallowing pills is hard.'

'Stop acting like a child and act your age.'

'I am a child! Well, actually a teen-'

'Just eat the pill!'

Sneezy picked up the pill from Doc's hands and cringed.

'I don't if I can... I _caaah_...'

It was at that moment that Doc realised; he had forgotten to close the window.

' _ **AAAAHHH-CHOOOOO!**_ '

He ducked under the resulting fire blast, the pill still in his hands.

'Okay, I will. Doc?'

 ***CRA-AASH***

Doc crashed in through the roof, rolling over the floor and slamming into the wall.

'Beezers! Are you okay? Where were you?'

The leader rubbed his head, dusted himself off, and stood up.

'Just got thrown around the entire circumference of the Earth. I take it you wanted to get in one last big sneeze before you get cured.'

Sneezy threw the pill in, loathing the taste of it. With plenty of hesitation, he swallowed. As the pill slid down his throat and into his stomach, he felt a strange tingling feeling in his body. He kinda liked it.

'It'll take a little while for your nose to clear up, but if all went well, you should be cured! Dopey!' He called to the downstairs. 'Bring in the kitten.'

Almost immediately - people who seemingly warp reality can react quickly - Dopey walked through the doorway, carrying an adorable ginger kitten. The kitten, clearly in a rather affection mood, jumped out of Dopey's arms and at Sneezy, who caught her in his arms.

Silence arrived as they waited for any kind of reaction. The kitten rolled around, purring, and played around with his scarf. The sight was too cute and might require insulin shots.

'Hey!' Sneezy said after much time. 'I'm not sneezing! Who's a cute wittle kitten? You're a cute wittle kitten!'

Now that he could finally hold the fluffy pile of cuteness, he inadvertently picked up the Glooms' baby talk.

'Congratulations Sneezy! Now you can finally-'

'I have to get outside right now! I've been missing so much. Come on kitty! You can come with me too, Sniffy.'

He charged outside, apparently not remembering the time, still holding the cat. Sniffy wanted to follow him, but just wasn't feeling up to it.

'No, Sneezy, wa- doesn't he know it's night time?'

Meanwhile, the other 4D had finished cleaning the last of the splashed soup. Grumpy grunted as he squeezed out the Heigh-Ho-Hanky into the sink one last time.

' _He_ makes a mess and _we_ have to clean it up?'

'Oh come on now, Grumpy.' Happy said, putting the empty bowls away. 'Don't you think you were a _liiittle_ too hard on him?'

'Yeah, maybe just a little. I'll admit I'd hate to be allergic to... everything, but he's not the only one suffering.'

Happy was about to respond, and start a long argument of one side raging and the other totally oblivious, before Sneezy came charging down the stairs.

'THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!'

Forgetting the door was closed - and promptly crashing right into it - he took his time to open it, then finished his charge outside.

Beat...

Grumpy broke the silence. 'Alright, Sneeze-Man has finally lost it.'

'He's certainly lost something.' Doc announced, walking down to floor one. 'He's lost his allergies!'

'Lost his allergies?' The others repeated.

'Yep! I gave him that cure I've been working on, and now he's... running outside into the night. Sneezy!'

The night was, like any night, dark and cold. That wasn't the worst part, though.

' **AHHHHH!** ' Sneezy screamed, from way off in the distance. 'WOOOLVES!'

Doc sighed, and he and Dopey rushed outside to aid the screaming member of their team. 'For simplicity's sake, we'll still be calling him Sneezy!'

The 4D were left to let the news sink in.

Sleepy may have been half-asleep, but he understood the news. 'Winkers, he's been cured... it'll be really weird not hearing him sneeze anymore.'

Suddenly, Grumpy smiled. 'Sneezy being cured means no more sneezing! One out of six problems eliminated.'

Happy pulled out guitar from a pocket nowhere big enough for it. 'Something this big needs a song.'

He strummed a few notes, and was hit with the new feeling of having no clue what the words would be. Playing a new tune, once again nothing came to him.

'Huh. I... I can't think of a song.'

'AND Happy isn't singing at the slightest provocation? This more than makes up for having to clean up the soup. If this continues, this'll be the best night of my life!'

Bashful remained hidden in his own little corner, wherever the heck it was. He sighed, his mind wandering. If Sneezy could get 'fixed', maybe - just maybe - there would be a chance for him too.

He noticed something small resting on the floor, ignored by the rest of the world, something small and white.

It was the little feather that Sneezy always wore in his hat.

* * *

After saving the now-cured person from a pack of wolves, it was time to go to bed. Sneezy got himself settled with both Sniffy and his new cat friend cuddling up with him.

'What happened to my bed?' Sleepy asked, just a bit threatening.

Of course, his bed was still a crispy husk, certainly not suitable for a good night's rest.

'Heh heh, about that. Sniffy and I-'

'Oh never mind. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight.'

Already things seemed weird. Last time Sleepy slept on the couch, he didn't sleep at all. Granted, it was probably because the loud snoring kept him up, but still.

As he walked back down the stairs, he muttered, 'I'm not really sleepy anyway.'

Sneezy shot up. Did he hear that correctly?

'Sleepy? Did you just say you're not-?'

The guy was already out of the room. Sneezy had no time to think about what he just heard, as another conversation caught his attention.

'Can you leave me alone tonight, please?'

'Looks like someone's Grumpy and needs some sleep!'

The sentences were perfectly normal; so was the fact that they came from Happy and Grumpy. What was really bizarre was that it was _Happy_ who looked incredibly annoyed with an overly-close _Grumpy_.

'How am I supposed to get any sleep when you won't leave me alone? And why are you feeling so good tonight anyway?'

'It's hard not to feel good when two out of my six biggest problems are gone. Who knows? Maybe Sleepy will be useful. Maybe Bashful will be less of a coward. Anything could happen!'

Bashful said nothing, and just glared at him.

'I don't know why, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now. So, please leave me alone tonight.'

'Alright, alright. You're probably just tired. That's all! I should go to sleep too. Who knows what great stuff will happen tomorrow?'

'Yeah, tired. That... that's it.'

Soon, the fellas - minus Sleepy - got tucked into their beds, ready for the next day.

'Good bite- uh, goodnight, fellas.' Doc said.

Wow. Everyone must've been really tired. Not that it mattered; Sneezy was excited for the next day, now that he could make up for all the wonderful Springs he missed.

 **Author Notes - Considering the amount of damage Sneezy can cause - the episode 'Big Bad Sneezy' is DEDICATED to it - I easily could've had the destruction he caused be the reason he wanted to be cured. But I decided it was best if it was more personal; he hates being allergic to everything, and wants to live a better life.**

 **The thing is - him wanting to get cured is already kinda stretching things. Most of the time, he seems to accept it and it's often weaponised. When it is a problem, like the aforementioned 'Big Bad Sneezy', it's because it's ruining things for those around him, which is rather sweet by the way.**

 **The closest I believe we got to him having personal problems was in 'Take Your Pet to Lunch Day', when he himself said (or sung) that he wanted a pet but couldn't because of his allergies.**

 **Then you look at 'Leaf It to Sneezy'. Him having 'amsneezia' (I feel silly typing that) and not being able to sneeze anymore was considered bad enough to fix. Granted, Queen D was being taken away by a leaf monster who could only be defeated by Sneezy's sneeze, but still.**

 **But SCREW IT I want a story!**

' **Take Your Pet to Lunch Day' is one of my favourite episodes, and it saddens me a little that Sniffy never came back. He was so cute for a creature lacking any fur or feathers. He was more of a dragon than a griffin to me, but eh.**

 **Or did Sneezy have to get rid him because of the uncontrollable command to breathe fire? That's a slightly depressing thought.**

 **Yes, 'Wensleydale' is a W &G reference.**


	3. Spring Into Chaos

**Author Notes - This is roughly the point where it dawned on me that, despite him being my favourite, Bashful has gotten the least amount of 'screen-time' out of all of the 7D in this story so far. I suppose that makes sense, but it's still kinda weird.**

 **Of course, as per the story I have planned, he will be getting a lot more focus across the upcoming chapters.**

 **Oh, and the Glooms for the most part will be out of the story, but I have plans for their return. But, uh, not in the way you think.**

 **I didn't get Doc's 'hickory dickory me' at first. The thought process was: 'I don't get it. I mean, I know it's a play on Hickory Dickory D... oh, I get it now.'**

 **Heads up, there won't be shipping in this one - late, I know - except for maybe some 'Queen of Hearts' (I think) hints. Especially since I see the 7D as adoptive brothers.**

 **CHAPTER THREE - SPRING INTO CHAOS**

The next day was just as Spring-y as before, if not more so. The flowers were brighter than ever, and the a-DORE-able baby animals were being welcomed into the world. And this time, no attacks from the Glooms.

' _Uppity up, up up up!_ '

Like most days, Sneezy was awoken by an energetic song urging him to get up. The singing voice sounded completely different, but he wasn't alert enough yet to pick that up.

'Ugh... what are you doing, Grumpy?' Bashful slurred.

 _Grumpy?!_

Grumpy was already up and dressed, before the clock they lived in even struck 7 o'clock. His eyes were bright, and so was his big, big smile. As he sang, he danced.

What was Sneezy looking at? If he weren't so weirded out, he'd laugh.

'I dunno! I guess that good mood carried over. Come on, now! _Up up up up uppity up!_ '

Hoo boy, he did not sing as well as Happy.

Doc rubbed his glasses an extra time, just to make sure he was seeing it correctly.

'Hickory dickory me! I don't think I've ever seen Grumpy ring- sing like this before.'

The singer approached Happy's bed, continuing the song. Happy groaned as he awoke, and he glared at Grumpy.

'Why are you singing? That's my job.'

'I don't see you getting up and singing! Besides, I just turned on Doc's doo-hicky downstairs so we're having flap-jacks today!'

Grumpy left him to get up by himself, while he sang all the way down to the bottom floor.

' _Uppity uuuuuuuup!_ '

Happy grumbled. 'You're not singing it right.'

* * *

Sneezy had expected things to make a little more sense after they had all gotten dressed, and ready for breakfast time. He was... wrong, to say the least.

'YEAH, flap-jacks!' Grumpy yelled, sitting at the table.

Most of the others were at the table already, and Sneezy had planned on devouring his breakfast quick. His sitting down to eat, however, was delayed by another sight.

Sleepy sat on the couch, staring off into space. His eyes were dried and bloodshot, and his hands twitched. Despite how tired his face looked, he was wide awake.

'Sleepy? What's-?'

'I don't know what happened! I couldn't sleep a wink last night.'

He stood up, and walked over to the breakfast table in a way that was akin to a zombie. Sneezy couldn't help staring; something was definitely wrong.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. Everyone did have a pretty big day yesterday.

Doc's machine in the corner cooked and flipped delicious flap-jacks, and tossed them onto everyone's plates.

 _*SMACK*_

Except for Grumpy's, which as typical for him smacked him right in the face, which was followed by the juice pouring all over him. He peeled his breakfast off his face, but instead of it revealing a disgruntled expression, it revealed one happier than the last.

'Mm-mm-MM! Breakfast delivered straight to my face!'

Happy had cut himself one little piece, and didn't even eat it before glancing at Grumpy.

'I like breakfast too, but you're going a bit too far.'

Sleepy didn't touch his flap-jacks, and instead chugged down an entire cup of coffee.

Sneezy blinked. He ate his breakfast far slower than planned, pretty much on auto-pilot as most of his thought process was being spent on observing the three. He leaned over to Bashful, and whispered to him. 'Is it just me, or is something really weird happening to Grumpy and Happy this morning?'

'And Sleepy too? Something's going on, but Grumpy's not complaining for once, so I won't either.'

Bashful was right. And anyway, he had a whole day of Spring to catch-up with. He wolfed down his flap-jacks in seconds; a poor idea as it turned out, as he choked on the last couple bites.

'Someone... _ACK!_ Help!'

While he struggled to breathe, Bashful delivered a strong SLAP to his back. He coughed out the offending food chunk, and got his breath back.

'Thanks Bash...'

'For Delightful's sake, Sneezy.' Happy said, giving him the look of death. 'If you eat your food that fast, what are you expecting?'

Grumpy had already finished off his orange-juice-soaked meal. 'Aw, be nice on the kid, would ya? He's just excited.'

Right on cue, the young dwarf got out of his seat, and ran to the door - remembering that it was closed this time. He didn't have anything planned passed this point; he was gonna run around outside and see where it got him.

'Hellooo Spring!'

Immediately he inhaled the lovely scent of the hundreds of the flowers scattered around. It seemed like a miracle to him, being able to smell and inhale so much pollen without launching into a horrific sneezing fit.

The aroma was gorgeous!

He just had to go into the enchanted forest. Even without his pets, the blooming wild would no doubt provide him with something absolutely amazing.

'Enchanted Forest, here I come!'

That moment, he knew he had made the right decision. The thought of his powerful sneezes coming in handy once again was still strong in his mind, but there was a cure for the cure, so it didn't matter to him.

You couldn't blame him for being so excited as he charged for the forest. Considering he had had problems since childhood, this was something completely new.

* * *

The 6D back at home had all finished their breakfast, and as per their schedule, whenever the Queen didn't need them what followed was a day's work in the mine.

Doc studied his map, to see which part of the mine to work in next. 'So fellas, are you ready to rock some mines? I mean, mine some rocks?'

Something strange was definitely going on with him today. Every time he opened his mouth, it seemed he couldn't say one sentence without some verbal mess-up. His ancestors did typically fall into it in their later years, but it seemed too early for him. Surely that was thirty years down the line.

Compared to what was going on with half of his team, though...

Sleepy held a cup of coffee in his shaky hand. He chugged it all down, his hand getting shakier with each sip. If his eyes were opened any wider, they'd fall out.

'You know Sleepy, too much tof- coffee can be bad for you.'

'I don't care! I need a little pick-me-up after last night, and this stuff really does the trick!'

Now his hand shook so much most of the drink spilled out. He continued to drink his coffee, despite the cup being totally empty.

' _Heigh ho, heigh ho! It's off to work we go!_ '

Grumpy was on full annoy mode, and seemingly would not stop singing as he picked up his mining supplies. His singing, at least, was getting better.

' _Heigh ho! Heigh ho, heigh ho!_ '

Happy had had enough, and **whacked** him upside the head with a shovel, knocking the daylights right out of him. He landed with his face on the floor.

'Happy!' Doc yelled. 'What on Earth did you do _that_ for?!'

The usually-jolly dwarf rolled his eyes. 'Words weren't going to get him to stop, were they?'

Grumpy sprung off the floor, still smiling for no good reason and not caring in the slightest that he just got whacked.

'Someone's in an unhappy mood today!'

'And it's because of you!'

The fighting managed to attract Bashful's attention, away from his beautiful framed photo of Queen D. The ginger was used to the two of them engaging in an argument, consisting of one side getting frustrated and the other totally oblivious, but not like this.

He put his picture down. 'What is wrong with you guys today?'

'Hold on.' Grumpy said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. 'I keep a list. Inability to understand sah-chasm, habit of breaking into songs randomly...'

'Hey, that's my list!' Happy retorted, snatching the paper back. 'How did you get it?'

Dopey backed away from the two of them, really wishing to not get involved, and whistled a sentence to Doc.

'You're right M- Dopey. Something's s- wrong with Grumpy and Happy today.'

Sleepy slammed his mug onto the table, ran to his pickaxe, and jogged in place. His whole body jittered.

'Come on come on come on! I've got all this pent up energy!'

Doc stared for a few moments, before getting his voice back.

'And Sheepy- uh, Sleepy too. What's happened to these tree- three to cause them to act so... strange?'

It was quite the sight.

Grumpy smiled, but not like that scary fake smile he had when he thought he'd become cheese. It was a genuine cheery grin. He walked with a bounce in his step, and his tone was noticeably perkier.

Happy, on the other hand, had never had such a glare before, if at all. He looked poised to use that shovel again. Singing? Out of the question.

Then Sleepy, who was...

'I'm not waiting for you guys. I'm going into that mine right now. See ya!'

He opened up the entrance under the stairs, and dived in. The caffeine-high dwarf disappeared into the mine.

'We can't go to work yet.' Happy said. 'One of our members decided to abandon work to have fun for himself.'

'Relax, Hap.' Grumpy said. 'We've got six our of seven workers. Besides, the kid's out enjoying what he couldn't enjoy at all befpre! Let him have his fun.'

* * *

Running through a patch of flowers, Sneezy laughed in absolute giddiness. Their aroma was even better than he was expecting! Just a little longer, and he'd go back to work. Just. A little. Longer.

He stopped, his heart about ready to explode. Two bunnies, a male and female, poked their heads out of a bush and looked around. They were hard to recognise outside of 'bopping' mode, but no doubt they were Froo-Froo and his mate. They scampered out, followed by a whole litter of the cutest baby rabbits you ever did see.

'Awww!'

As they scampered off to the next bush, the one at the back paused in the middle, to thump its foot against the ground. It noticed its family leaving it behind, and dashed off.

It was official. Spring was now his favourite season.

'Help me!' A somewhat familiar voice yelled out from the forest. 'I'm being chased by three little pigs for absolutely no reason at all!'

The person the voice belonged to emerged. Sneezy recognised the trouble-maker almost immediately.

 _Goldilocks._

She turned to him, and gave him her best big blue eyes.

'Help me, young man. I'm being cha-'

'Oh no, Goldi. We've been through this already, and I'm not falling for it again!'

Either she didn't recognise him, or she didn't care. All she did was make her eyes even bigger and bluer.

'Three piggies are chasing wittle old me for no-'

'What part of 'we have been through this before' do you not understand?'

The three little pigs popped out of a bush, all three thoroughly peeved off.

'There she is!'

Goldi yelped. She did seem frightened for real. Maybe this time she would actually learn her lesson. Highly unlikely, though.

Sneezy grinned. He had just thought of a great idea that, at worst, would give Locks just what she deserved.

'L-listen Goldi, I know where you can stay. There's a, uh, cottage! Over there, by the swamp.'

'Swamp? Ewww!' Her face wrinkled with disgust. 'Oh well. Flee-ers can't be choosers.'

'Uh-huh. Yeah. Two _lovely_ people live there, and I'm sure they'll take you in.'

The moment he finished explaining, the annoying blonde dashed away, towards the cottage by the swamp.

'Hey, she's running away.'

'After her!'

The three pigs gave chase. Pig number three stopped, to give the dwarf a thumbs-up, then ran off after his brothers. Now that that little scene was over, the kid could continue to saviour Spring.

 _'Grooowwwlll_...'

That was a cute sound if he ever heard one. He pushed back some bushes, and found on the other side, a little baby bear.

'Hello little guy!'

He could approach any animal no matter how furry or feathery now, and he was going to take advantage of it. The cub looked rather sad, and lonely.

'What's wrong? Lost your mama?'

The cub backed away from him, growling high-pitched and quietly.

'It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt-'

' **RRAAAWWRR!** '

'... you?'

A shadow loomed over him. A shiver shot through his spine. He knew, just knew, that something awful stood behind him. Forcing himself to turn around...

'AHH!'

The mama bear stood tall, making him feel even smaller. Her claws were out. And SHARP.

He waved, about ready to scream. 'Heh heh. Hiya. I wasn't going to-'

' **RRRRAAAWWWRRR!** '

Rule one of forest travel - never, EVER, go near a wild animal's baby. Unless you liked dying.

' **AHHHHH!** '

* * *

' _We dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through!_ '

'Would you just shut up?!'

'Nope!'

Bashful usually mined almost as efficiently as the rest of his team, but he found himself hardly interested in mining at all, and more focused on Grumpy and Happy.

Grumpy dug into the ground, unearthing gemstones with unmatched enthusiasm. Happy, instead, had the urge to impale him with his pickaxe.

'Stop with the singing and focus on work.'

'You sing while you work all the time. I'm just picking up the slack.'

Maybe Grumpster was intentionally annoying Happy - giving him a taste of his own medicine. That didn't explain why _Happy_ was so bitter today though.

Bashful tried to ignore it, and return to his mining. He found, however, that all the gems he had just been working on getting out were gone.

'What the-?'

Sleepy zoomed by, carrying the gems and many others to the minecart and back. He drilled into one of the walls, swinging his pick so fast it looked like he had five of them. The dashes were short and fast.

'Don'tstopmenow!' He said, so fast he could barely be understood. 'IfIkeepmininglikethis, we'llbedonehereinnotime!'

Bashful blinked. Maybe the moon was changing colour again, but it was still morning. Even if the moon could change during the day, they were underground now.

What added to the strangeness was that Bashful knew that, typically, something like hyperactive Sleepy would terrify him and make him go into hiding. Today though, aside from cheery Grumpy creeping him out, he didn't feel scared at all.

Doc scribbled in his notebook. He had drawn pictures of the three confused dwarfs, labelled with their names. Question marks dotted the page.

'Something odd is going brown- uh, d-down with them today. But what? There's a connection, but what? I can't pink straight! I can't even seek- speak straight!'

Dopey whistled out an answer.

'Of course! They're bu... _ttturning_ into their opposites. But why? And why is it only effecting them?'

Dopey sat down on a stalagmite, and got to thinking. His name may have been 'Dopey', and he certainly was, but he could be clever in his own little way.

 _Three of them acting weird... acting like their opposites... going against their names... starting when Sneezy got-_

'Get out of my way!' Happy yelled.

He pushed Grumpy into the wall, jamming him straight into the rock. He swung his pickaxe back, ready to attack. Hey, that rhymed.

'Whoa! You're in a really sour mood to-'

'If you say anything else, I will pin you to the wall and bury you alive!'

He held the pick into the air...

'HAPPY!' Doc shouted.

In that moment, something came over Happy. His pick fell to the ground. He stared at his hands, and then at Grumpy who removed himself from the wall, still grinning like a moron.

'What has gotten INTO YOU today?!'

Happy breathed deeply, approaching hyperventilation. A sensation of guilt washed over him, then any feeling of empathy vanished from his face. He clenched his fists, and yanked up his axe.

'It's not my fault. He wouldn't shut up.'

'And that's an excuse to _threaten to berry him alive?!_ '

Grumpy smiled, dusted himself off, and returned to work.

'It's alright. It's not like he'd actually kill me. _It ain't no trick, to get rich quick!_ '

'I don't know what came over me, and I don't want it to happen again, but if you don't stop singing **it will**!'

Bashful slinked away, hating to get involved in an argument firing up so quickly. He tapped Dopey on the shoulder.

'You stay here, and try to keep things calm. I'm gonna go find Sneezy. He has got to see... whatever this is.'

* * *

'So you're not that nice Mama Bear, are ya?'

'RAWR!'

' **Ahhhhh!** Understooood!'

Sneezy fled for his life, the mama bear hot on his trail long after the fact. He hopped over logs, ducked under branches, and took a moment to saviour the scent of Spring some more.

'Waaah- oof!'

As typical for scenes like this, his foot got caught on a tree root, sending him hurtling to the mossy ground.

'Oh, of course that happens!'

The she-bear was catching up to him. He had only moments until...

'Sneezy! Can you hear me?' A cracking voice called out to him.

'Bash? I'm right here Bashful! But I'm having a bit of -'

The bear lashed out, leaving deep claw marks in the tree's bark. He ducked, the claws barely missing him.

'Waaah! Bear trouble! Get the boys and-'

Bashful leapt out of the shrubbery, did a flip in the air, and landed between his room mate and the angry animal. His room mate watched in disbelief.

'Uh, Bash? Don't you wanna get Dopey or...?'

'I don't need him. I got this.'

The powerful tone in the cracking voice was enough to make Sneezy forget about the bear entirely. For a second.

'Are you forgetting that it's a bear? She's not one of the three bears ya know!'

'I know it's a bear. I'm not stupid.'

Mama bear lifted her paw into the air, intent on striking and not missing this time. He closed his eyes, unable to do anything as his friend was no doubt about to be maimed.

She struck Bashful across the cheek, the dwarf making a poor attempt at dodging.

'Is that all you got? Take _this_!' He yelled, voice cracking.

Sneezy opened his eyes, for just a moment, to witness Bashful delivering an uppercut right into the bear's lower jaw. His own jaw dropped. The bear fell to the ground, whimpering like a defeated puppy dog. She ran away, not looking back.

As Bashful watched the creature fleeing, he gasped. 'D-Did I just...?'

He turned around to his friend, who got to gasp as well. This time, it was in response to the bleeding claw marks on Bashful's cheek.

'Did you... did you just uppercut a vicious angry bear?! Usually you'd shriek and run for a hiding spot!'

Bashful gave him a quick glare. 'I don't know what happened. I-I didn't feel any fear at all. That doesn't matter. I came to get you. You need to see what's going on back in the mine.'

'What's going on in the- wah!'

He had no time to finish the question, as Bashful had already grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him home.

 **Author Notes - So that's the 'chaos'; the others going against their name!**

 **After all, after Sneezy is cured, he wouldn't be 'sneezy' anymore. You probably already know the cause, in case I didn't just spell it out for you. It only matters if the 7D know the cause... which they don't.**

 **With Grumpy and Happy, I wanted it to make it more than a simple personality swap.**

 **You'll notice I really like throwing random continuity nods into my fanfictions. And yes, Doc's inability to speak right is a reference to the movie.**


End file.
